


I don't regret it one bit cause he had it coming

by justelaura



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Other, TW: Violence, alternate version of 2x20, claia ruling the world together? what they deserve!, non-binary maia!, sh sapphic ficathon, tw: murder, you don't know shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justelaura/pseuds/justelaura
Summary: “You're young and delusional. The things you think you're feeling for this werewolf aren't real, it'll pass.”A sour laugh escapes Clary's lips. “How could you even know that? You've never loved anyone or anything except power in your life.”Valentine smiles like he's just received a compliment. “You're a Morgenstern. You can deny it, but it's in your blood. I know you're just like me.”Clary clenches her teeth. “You don't know shit.”
Relationships: Clary Fray/Maia Roberts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: shadowhunters sapphic ficathon, shadowhunters sapphic library





	I don't regret it one bit cause he had it coming

**Author's Note:**

> 8th fic (already!) for the shadowhunters sapphic ficathon!  
> I missed writing Claia so here's another fic about them! Hope you'll like it!
> 
> Also this is the second fic I write in the present tense... What's happening to me?  
> I normally don't use present tense for my fics but I felt like it fit better for this one?  
> Anyway! Enough talking. 
> 
> Prompt: you don't know shit
> 
> trigger warning:
> 
> * violence
> 
> * murder/minor character's death

> _They say I did something bad_  
>  _But why's it feel so good?_  
>  _Most fun I ever had_  
>  _And I'd do it over and over and over again if I could_
> 
> _I did something bad - Taylor Swift_

Clary tries to breathe. Her entire body is shaking. She fought for so long and hit the ground so many times, every inch of her muscles hurt. She looks up and meets Valentine’s gaze.

“Why are you still fighting? It’s over.” He says, speaking with this condescending tone like she’s just annoying him. But that’s the voice he always uses when he’s talking to her.

She narrows her eyes. It’s supposed to be night time, but the sky is so bright. Raziel is here, patiently waiting for Valentine to announce his wish and illuminating the lake with his light. Clary turns her head a little to look at Maia, who is curled on themselves, heavily breathing. Valentine took them both by surprise and Maia couldn't avoid the blade aimed at them. The pain made them lose their focus and they went back into wolf form.

Thankfully, the sword wasn't made of silver so Clary knew Maia would heal, they just needed a little time to gather their forces. That's why Clary immediately grabbed her own sword and started fighting her father.

Clary shakes her head. “It’s not over. I won’t let you win.”

She is still looking at Maia and the idea of losing them makes her heart ache. She can’t let him win.

Her legs are begging her to just lay down and stop moving, but she ignores them and gets up. She doesn't care how many times she'll have to fall and stand up again. She will stop him. Valentine laughs. Clary glares at him, unimpressed. She holds her weapon tighter and takes a step forward.

Valentine rolls his eyes. "Come on Clarissa, enough of this little whim.” Clary wants to shout that her love for Maia is so much more than that but Valentine doesn't let his daughter talk and keeps going. “Your place is at my side, not against me because you decided to protect a werewolf for some reason.”

Clary can feel her blood boiling in her veins. “That's where you're wrong. My place is next to them.”

Valentine frowns. Clary can't tell if he's looking disappointed or confused. Maybe a bit of both. When he speaks again, his voice betrays his irritation.

“You're young and delusional. The things you think you're feeling for this werewolf aren't real, it'll pass.”

A sour laugh escapes Clary's lips. “How could you even know that? You've never loved anyone or anything except power in your life.”

Valentine smiles like he's just received a compliment. “You're a Morgenstern. You can deny it, but it's in your blood. I know you're just like me.”

Clary clenches her teeth. “You don't know shit.”

And she throws herself at Valentine. All that anger and rage Valentine kept fuelling with his twisted words finally exploded and nothing could stop her now.

She hits and hits and keeps hitting. She doesn't even realize what she's doing until two arms wrap around her shoulders and drag her away from Valentine's unmoving body.

“Clary, Clary, it's okay.”

Maia's voice brings Clary back to her senses and she blinks. She sees the blood on her hands and drops her weapon. The sword hits the ground without making any sound. Or maybe it did, but Clary can't hear anything except Maia's calming words.

She breathes. That's it. She killed him. She killed Valentine. She killed her father. It feels strange. Isn't she supposed to feel bad? All she can think about is she's finally free.

Clary looks at Maia, who is still holding her close. She remembers their wound and she feels relieved when she checks and sees it has stopped bleeding. She also notices that Maia is shaking a little. It's not that cold, but they destroyed their clothes when they turned into a wolf and the weather isn't warm enough to be bare skin. Clary takes off her jacket and covers their shoulders with it.

“Thank you,” Maia says and Clary smiles. She rests their foreheads together and inhales deeply.

“I'm glad you're okay.”

Maia caresses Clary's cheeks, erasing the blood and the tears. “I'm glad you're okay too,” They drop a light kiss on Clary's nose. “It's finally over now.”

Clary shakes her head. Not now. “No. Not entirely.”

Maia raises an eyebrow and as an answer, Clary looks at Raziel who hasn't moved. She knows the angel saw the whole thing, he saw her giving Valentine the final strike but he stayed silent. He doesn't even seem angry. But he didn't intervene either when Valentine was beating her without any guilt.

 _What games are you playing Raziel_? Clary thinks.

“What are you thinking?” Maia whispers, even if Raziel can hear them anyway.

“Do you trust me?” Clary asks and Maia almost chuckles because it's a silly question.

“Of course, I do. I love you.”

Clary blinks, then smiles. “I love you too.”

They shared a short kiss, just to promise themselves they'll be both okay at the end and then Clary walks toward Raziel.

“Clarissa Fairchild.” The angel calls her and she takes a deep breath.

“Raziel.”

“Since Valentine died before saying his wish, I can grant you one. Anything you want.”

Anything.

Clary pauses. She hesitates. And then she remembers. Everything that's ever happened is because of the angels. They all knew what Valentine planned to do and even after all the awful things he has done, he still had all of his runes on. That didn't make any sense.

Raziel didn't even try to stop Valentine from making his deadly wish, he never cared about the Downworlders. He probably wanted Valentine to win after all.

All this hate and injustice is because of him.

_Anything I want._

Clary lifts up her eyes and a grin slowly appears on her face.

“I want you to disappear.”

Raziel is so taken aback, he doesn't even know what to say to make Clary change her mind. It's too late, he promised her a wish and there's no turning back now.

When the sky starts exploding, announcing the end of an era, Clary and Maia run away together, hands in hands. They have each other, they'll be okay.

Enough of this fear. Enough of this hate. Enough of this war.

Raziel is gone.

And now, it's finally over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed, don't forget to let a comment and/or a kudo :)
> 
> You can find me on twitter ! (@Onceuponavideo1)
> 
> Special thanks to @randomrambler who beta read this fic!


End file.
